<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Gotta Be Kitten by but_why_not, FurorNocturna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785179">You Gotta Be Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not'>but_why_not</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna'>FurorNocturna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Molly Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disaster Gays, Dorks in Love, M/M, Molly is a little shit and proud, Molly “I wanna steal” the Hellion Kitten is an agent of chaos, New Relationship, Picnic Outing, Rouge is best wingwoman ride or die bff, Shadow angst, Shoutout to the Pocket Hog Discord for this story idea, Swearing, Unsubtle pot shots but I regret NOTHING and I will not apologize, but also tons of fluff, but they’re doing their best, cat shenanigans, spot the obvious movie jokes, the boys are still figuring shit out, vine refs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_why_not/pseuds/but_why_not, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurorNocturna/pseuds/FurorNocturna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was both one of the best and worst ideas Rouge ever had.</p><p>Because what could POSSIBLY go wrong with bringing Molly to a work outing?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Molly Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Gotta Be Kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second story is here!</p><p>And can we all give our appreciation to but_why_not for being the best coauthor and MVP of this chapter? It’s thanks to them we got this fucker done and honestly the majority of the best bits are their handiwork. I can’t thank you enough for really bringing this thing to life when my brain kept breaking down.<br/>—FurorNocturna</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No.”</p><p>“Shadow, come <em> on</em>.”</p><p>“The answer is no, and will always be no, Rouge.” Shadow said, ad nauseam by this point. “I’m not going to the work picnic, or any other work-hosted outing.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Rouge could be as stubborn as he was when she wanted to be. “Hon, don’t tell me you’re still hung up on what happened last time.”</p><p>“We <em> don’t talk </em> about the noodle incident.”</p><p>“It’s a pet outing! This is perfect for you!”</p><p>“Rouge. Listen to what you’re saying. You’re asking me. To go to a work event. And that I willingly bring <em> Molly </em> with me to attend it.” Shadow enunciated. “I might as well bring the Doctor as my plus one to surprise Omega at the picnic and <em> that </em> would go over better than what you’re asking me to do here.”</p><p>Rouge only smiled slyly, sliding over to bump her shoulder against the dark hedgehog. </p><p>“I’ve heard our favorite blue hero was invited and plans to be there too~.” she sang, unable to contain the grin that bloomed at Shadow’s suddenly thoughtful look. </p><p>Catching sight of the bat’s expression, Shadow shook his head sharply, a flush rising to his muzzle.</p><p>“That’s not fair.” Shadow grumbled. “You can’t…He’s not a bargaining chip.”</p><p>“I’m not using him as one, hon. All I said was that your Baby Blue is going to be there.” Bait laid out, she patted his shoulder amicably, before gliding over to their fridge and rambling on about the perfect picnic blanket that was lovely and at the same time sturdy enough.</p><p>Shadow sunk into his seat. Socialization at work was a chore that was endured only by necessity, so to voluntarily put himself through that discomfort for an untold number of hours sounded like a <em> nightmare</em>. The bring-your-pet option of the outing and the idea of subjecting his coworkers to the infernal harbinger of chaos named <em> Molly </em> would only be cruel.</p><p>Then again, if <em> Sonic </em> was going to be there…it might be bearable.</p><p>Hell, Molly actually behaved herself around her favorite person.</p><p>…well, to the extent her mischief was kept to a level of harmless fun.</p><p>“All the same, you know it’d make your beau so happy if you went.”</p><p>“We’re not even together.” Rouge would have called it a pout, but it <em> wasn't. </em>He was just stating a fact.</p><p>“What? I thought you two had finally hooked up after what happened two weeks ago! Don’t bs me here, cause you know how that’s gonna end!”</p><p>“We… Fine. There <em> has </em> been a couple of dates. I <em>think</em>, anyway, and,” he scratched the back of his head, thinking back fondly on their sorta-kiss. “…and time spent together, but it’s not...Look, he might just want to keep this off the grid or it’s…I don’t know, we haven’t really established anything official, so I don’t know where we stand.” </p><p>Rouge didn’t know whether to comfort Shadow or burst out laughing in his face. Not to mention tear out her hair-fur, because he <em> could not </em> be <em> serious. </em> Had he always been this clueless?</p><p>“Listen.” Rouge opted for a different approach. “Word on the grapevine says that Sonic was roped into going by the Commander. I think we can both agree that this isn’t exactly his scene either. All you two need to do is make an appearance, stay long enough that’s polite, and then slip away before the thing is in full swing to do whatever you want to do together. It’s a win-win situation.” </p><p>Shadow still looked doubtful. Rouge bit her lip, trying to figure the best way to sweeten the deal.</p><p>“If you go, I’ll order you a handsome supply of those fancy coffee beans you love so much.” the bat crooned, reaching over to tap an empty jar on the kitchen counter. Black ears perked up at that.</p><p>“The imported ones?” For a moment, the hedgehog seemed to actually be considering, before his expression dropped back into a stubborn scowl. “Tempting, but you seem to forget that you’re also asking me to take Little Miss Hellspawn as well. Considering there’s no solid guarantee she even behaves with Sonic around.”</p><p>Chaos, help her.</p><p>“<em>And!” </em> she grit out as sweetly as she could, “I’ll even pull some strings to take a full weekend shift off your hands and cover it myself. That way, you and Blue have a two-day getaway to finally go on a proper date.” </p><p>Shadow pretended to mull this over for a couple, agonizing seconds. Truth was, it was a very good deal indeed. Even though attending the picnic with Molly was every nightmare rolled into one, the thought of seeing Sonic and leaving early was a soothing one. He nodded, finally.</p><p>“Fine, but you better keep your word.”</p><p>Rouge beamed, holding up a palm and crossing over her heart with the other hand.</p><p>“When have I not, Sunshine?” Quite pleased with herself, Rouge turned to grab a congratulatory muffin, spotting Molly entering, something flat in her jaws.</p><p>Rouge quirked an eyebrow. “What is that?” </p><p>Shadow leaned over to glance at his cat, face dropping into a tired stare.</p><p>“That’s another tupperware lid.”</p><p>“‘Another’?”</p><p>“Last I checked, she has twelve now in The Hoard.” he sighed, sliding out of his chair. “Speaking of, I haven’t checked through it yet today.”</p><p>He made his way towards his bedroom, a curious Rouge a step behind him. Ever since Molly’s larger scale thievery had been discovered, it was as if the kitten had lost all sense of shame and secrecy. Some of the items she managed to spirit away were bolder too, ranging from clothing, shoes, to electronics, to license plates and at one point, a whole purse. A small one, but an entire purse nonetheless. Thankfully, returning that one had been easy. As for the rest of the items…</p><p>Shadow peeked inside the cubby, inwardly groaning as he realized it was <em> definitely </em> fuller than when he’d last checked. At the very least, his new surveillance system would be helpful. Sonic had suggested it, as a way of being able to tell when the items were stolen as well as track where they were stolen from with the new gps. It also provided a sense of security, if Shadow was being honest. Molly rarely strayed far — he’d rather she not stray at all — but this way he was able to keep tabs on her location.</p><p>There were at least three other new tupperware lids in addition to the one Molly just brought in. Sponges were another favorite of hers to steal, so he wasn’t surprised to see another two added to the collection. So far, mostly harmless items she would be able to keep, and the one odd cheese grater.</p><p>
  <em> Who steals a cheese grater? </em>
</p><p>Shadow then let out a low groan as he eyed the two boxer shorts pairs, two briefs, three bikini tops, and the four g-strings.</p><p>This was followed by a second long-suffering sigh as he recognized more than a few from <em> that </em> particular assortment being repeat stolen goods.</p><p>“…<em> Really</em>?” he chided. “Why do you have to be a dirty panty raider as well as a rotten thief?”</p><p>Molly mewed at him, bunting her head against his legs.</p><p><em> This little monster</em>, he thought with a huff. <em> And yet I still put up with you</em>. <em> Is that everything– wait, that looks familiar. </em></p><p>“The silk brassiere you said went missing two days ago was in The Hoard, Rouge.” Shadow stood up, holding out the undergarment to his close friend to retrieve with one hand while scooping up Molly with his other. He was certain because the bat had <em> painstakingly </em> described her missing item, down to the stitched lace covering the top of the cups. “And I ask again why you think exposing the kleptokitten to more victims is a good idea?”</p><p>“Oh so <em> that’s </em> where that went,” Rouge said, taking the bra back. “You’re getting better at this.”</p><p>“Don’t encourage her.” Shadow muttered irritably. “I’m nearly certain a part of her can understand the tips you’ve mentioned given how quickly The Hoard has grown these past few weeks.”</p><p>“Hey, you can’t deny how impressive her thieving repertoire is given her young age,” Rouge waved a hand dismissively. “I can’t help but feel a little nostalgic when she reminds me so much of myself.”</p><p>“You’re not giving me any votes of confidence and only reasons to back out of the deal.” Shadow grumbled, having the satisfaction of seeing the bat’s ears perk up in alarm.</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ll help watch her. That was always a given with this, Sunshine.” the bat conceded, whispering not too quietly to the happy kitten as she scratched behind the little one’s ears, “But sometime soon, Auntie is going to have to show you how to snag bigger prizes. Then GUN could recruit you and let me have some more days off.”</p><p>Shadow pinched between his eyes already wanting to regret his decision.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>The early afternoon air was crisp and cool, the day perfect and unblemished. Despite the perfect weather, Shadow arrived at the park, laden with a cat carrier, a picnic blanket, and a scowl.</p><p>“Pep up, Sunshine!” Rouge grinned, piling a bag filled with food into his arms. “Can’t have your dear Baby Blue see you grumping up a storm on this lovely day!”</p><p>“Rouge,” Shadow grunted, trying to adjust his grip on Molly’s carrier. “If you try and give me <em> one more bag</em>, I’ll never return any of your stolen items.” </p><p>The bat only chuckled, giving him a condescending pat on his quills. “Sorry, sugar. Normally I’d have Omega do the heavy lifting, but he’s on another mission. And quit bitching as if it’s nothing you can’t handle, <em> Mr Ultimate</em>.”</p><p>“That doesn’t excuse you for using me or Omega as your packhorses.”</p><p>Rouge ignored him in favor of redirecting his attention. “Shush! Look alive, now.”</p><p>“Shads! Hey!” The familiar, jovial voice immediately softened the scowl that was etched into Shadow’s face. He turned to see Sonic bounding towards them, an ecstatic smile plastered on his face, and <em> Chaos</em>, did Sonic cut an impressive sight. </p><p>Sleek form framed by the high sun he cut the distance effortlessly, not truly tapping into his speed, strides slow and even. The black hedgehog couldn’t help the beginnings of his own smile forming at the sight.</p><p>“Sonic.” His attempts at a level greeting were somewhat ruined by Molly’s sudden bustle within her carrier at the sound of her favorite person’s voice. Sonic skid to a stop before them, eyes gleefully taking in the hilarious figure Shadow no doubt made laden with all their items.</p><p>“You need any help there, Shads?” </p><p>Rouge leaned in, fixing Sonic with a knowing smile. “Nice to see you too, Big Blue! I know you only have eyes for the Ultimate Grump over here but a ‘Hello, Rouge’ would be nice every now and then.” </p><p>Sonic blushed furiously. “O-Oh hi, Rouge! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”</p><p>“I can understand that, I was rather hidden beside Shadow with all this open space.” But rather than have him bluster through another apology she smiled warmly, patting his shoulder. Sonic took Molly’s carrier from Shadow, cooing softly at the kitten inside.</p><p>“Man, am I glad to see you two. I didn’t actually expect all this, but at least it's an outside event.” </p><p>“It is a rather lovely day” Shadow admitted. There were plenty of clouds dotting the sky, but not so much that it grew overcast.</p><p>“Hi, pretty girl,” Sonic greeted as he removed Molly from the carrier and she relaxed into his arms with a purr. “Aww, you miss me?”</p><p>“She always misses her favorite person.” Shadow smiled, nerves settling as he saw Molly practically cling to Sonic. “Where did you set up?”</p><p>“Uh, I haven’t really. Planned on dipping the first chance I could. But, if <em> you’re </em> going to stay I can’t say I’d mind sticking around. I heard someone even brought chilidogs.”</p><p>“You should join us, love.” Rouge piped up, taking the picnic blanket from Shadow. “I know a certain dark someone who’d just <em> love </em> that.”</p><p>“Rouge, please.” Shadow resisted the urge to wince, but at Sonic’s brightening smile, his annoyance at the bat vanished entirely. </p><p>“That’d be great, actually. I think they wanted me to schmooze a bit with the other GUN branch commanders but,” his nose screwed up in distaste as he ended carefully, “I can’t say it’s something I’m looking forward to.”</p><p>“Well,” Shadow approached Sonic and Molly, her harness in hand. With Sonic holding her, it was hardly a struggle to put it on her. Once the kitty was situated, Shadow allowed his hands to linger near Sonic’s, touch light and gentle. “If it’s such a chore, why don’t we get out of here early?” </p><p>The white bat’s ears perked up and she immediately made herself scarce. Neither really noticed her slip away.</p><p>Sonic smiled, slow and soft. “Now that’s the best offer I’ve had all day.”</p><p>“Naturally.” Red eyes flicked to Sonic’s lips, and Shadow found himself suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings.</p><p>He hadn’t been lying to Rouge when he said they <em> had </em> spent time together, but the urge to kiss him again was rising, despite resolving to take it slow to avoid spooking the blue hero. Of course, Sonic’s expression had to look so cheerful and gentle and perfect just sitting there with the sun catching off the green of his eyes in a way that was simply <em> beckoning </em> him.</p><p>Steeling himself, Shadow leaned in–</p><p>“Sonic!”</p><p>–and unceremoniously bonked his head against Sonic’s. Hissing in pain he jumped away, as if electrocuted. Sonic rubbed his forehead, an unhappy Molly in his arms, looking around for the source of the voice. </p><p>Pacing sedately up the hill was none other than Commander Towers, followed by a very annoyed Rouge. She shot them both an apologetic glance.</p><p>“I’m so very glad you could make it, there’s a couple of people I want you to meet.” The human gestured for the other to follow. Sonic smiled tightly, handing Molly off to Shadow. The kitten mewled pitifully at the loss of her favorite hedgehog.</p><p>“I guess I’ll see you later, Shads.”</p><p>As the blue form walked away, Shadow felt the proverbial dark clouds settle over his head once more.</p><p>“I’m sorry hun, I tried to distract him.” Rouge came up behind him, expression contrite. Sighing, the black hedgehog shook his head.</p><p>“It’s alright. Let’s get our area set up.”</p><p>Oddly enough, Molly didn’t object as much as he thought she would to wearing a harness. She was a little less open to the leash, but with a little coaxing, the spunky kitty pet seemed to tolerate it in small intervals. So long as Shadow could keep her close either on the leash or by someone holding her, he didn’t have to worry about Molly running off or worse, stealing from his coworkers.</p><p>Rouge had insisted on a traditional style picnic, spreading a large, sturdy blanket beneath the oak tree she’d chosen on the hill. It was clearly a coveted spot, judging by the envious stares as others staked out their own location. Beneath the shade, the atmosphere was nearly idyllic, air cool and soothing while the sun dappled through the leaves, warming his fur where it touched. He took the bowl of fruit Rouge offered him, Molly napping lightly at his side.</p><p>It was… nice.</p><p>Perfect, almost.</p><p>Until Molly chose that exact moment to remind him <em> why </em> this had seemed like a bad idea in the first place. Like a bullet, the kitty sped off, the leash slipping away in his slack grip. Shadow choked on a piece of cantaloupe as he tried to call out the kitten’s name while swallowing at the same time.</p><p>It would have been child’s play to catch up to the kitten and bring her back to the relative safety of the hill, but the little heathen had an annoying knack for disappearing when she wanted to. Shadow tried to peer past the picnic goers, looking for the familiar dark shape of the kitten amongst the many furry companions. He swallowed hard as the realization of what had happened washed over him.</p><p>Molly had been unleashed. The clueless picnic goers would never know what hit them.</p><p>Shadow groaned loudly, turning to Rouge, who was still perched on the hill, watching him with an amused glint in her teal eyes as she munched on her watermelon. He gestured flatly to the picnic area. </p><p>“I <em> told </em> you!”</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Sonic resisted the urge to roll his eyes as yet <em> another </em> polo shirt walked up to him. </p><p>The hero cared about good relations, in the same way he cared about whether the treads on his shoe were wearing. It was something important, but rarely pressing. The picnic had sounded like a grand idea; what put him off from it had been the expectation to perform for the other branch leaders. Something the Commander had decided to tack on after Sonic had agreed.</p><p>A dark streak caught his eyes, and he grinned widely as he recognized exactly who it was.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s pet got loose!” And before either human could properly reply, the blue hedgehog was gone, only the slight displacement of air left behind.</p><p>Sonic scooped the kitten up gently, holding her close to his body as he moved further from the humans. “Well aren’t <em> you </em> my hero!” </p><p>Molly turned her bright eyes towards him, already settled into his arms. She mewed, almost bashfully. Sonic laughed, setting her down.</p><p>“It looks like you gave Shads the slip, huh? What do you say we find him? I’m starving.” Molly mewled petulantly, heading in a completely different direction. “Oh, you wanna socialize? Well, that makes one of us.”</p><p>Molly daintily made her way through the park, occasionally stopping to sniff curiously at someone, but nothing really grabbed her attention. Sonic followed her, content to watch her react to the many sights and sounds around her. It was, of all things, a leashed <em> lizard </em> that fascinated her. The kitten approached the large lizard, eyes wide and ears alert.</p><p>The lizard turned towards her, blinking slowly as the kitten circled him curiously, carefully stepping over his tail. Sonic resisted the urge to snicker, afraid of distracting Molly from her new friend, but he had never seen her so enchanted by anything before.</p><p>The lizard's sharp movements seemed to startle her, but she always approached again, curious and gentle.</p><p>"Looks like you made a friend, Reg."</p><p>"Oh!" Sonic glanced up, startled. He had been so caught up in watching Molly that acknowledging her owner hadn't even crossed his mind. "I'm sorry."</p><p>The woman, a human, waved at him, friendly and reassuring. "No worries, I was also a little hypnotized by these two cuties."</p><p>“Guess I wasn’t alone then there, huh? Your lizard is really cool,” the blue blur chuckled. “Oh, and I’m Sonic, by the way, uh Miss–?”</p><p>“Emma, and thank you!” Emma said with a laugh. “And what an adorable kitten you have! It seems she’s really taken a shine to Reggie, here.” </p><p>“Oh, thanks, but she’s not mine. She’s my–” and he bit his words off before he could finish the word. </p><p>What <em> were </em> they? Even asking the question in his mind made Sonic's heart jump to his throat. Neither he nor Shadow had really defined their relationship. If anything, only a few things had changed from their day to day except that Shadow smiled more, was kinder, and they hung out a bit more. The black hedgehog seemed in no hurry to change the status quo.</p><p>Sonic couldn't fault Shadow if this was all he wanted from their relationship, but the blue hero couldn't help wanting more. Especially considering the fact that they had fallen into this weird relationship due to sheer coincidence. What if he’d somehow pressured Shadow? The black hedgehog would have been content to never further their relationship, but <em> he </em> had been the one to confess. </p><p>The swirling, panicked thoughts clouded Sonic’s head so much that he was completely oblivious to Molly circling his legs, trying to comfort him in the only way she could.</p><p>“Sonic? Are you alright?” The woman’s voice startled him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Huh? Oh sorry, zoned out a moment there. My thoughts got all tangled up.”</p><p>With a sudden jolt from Molly, he discovered that wasn’t the only part of him faced with such a predicament.</p><p>“Oh boy.” Sonic wobbled, legs completely wrapped in Molly’s leash. Throwing out an arm to try and steady himself only made it worse. As his balance gave out, he shut his eyes for the hard landing–</p><p>–only to feel a pair of strong arms catch him moments before hitting the ground. Sonic opened his eyes to see an exasperated Shadow staring down at him, raising a brow ridge at him, unimpressed. The afternoon sun framed his quills like a halo and the blue hedgehog felt his mouth go dry.</p><p>“Nice save!” Sonic quipped, internally rejoicing he didn’t let slip the <em> alternative </em> unsubtle pun that was on the tip of his tongue as he followed up with, “Molly got me a bit tied up here.”</p><p>Shadow shot Molly a dirty look. “Mangy–”</p><p>“Hey, none of that now! Pretty girl here actually saved me from meeting yet <em> another </em> one of your Commander’s friends.” Sonic wriggled a bit, realizing that Shadow had not yet made a move to untie or set him upright. “Uh, Shads?” </p><p>He was then unceremoniously jerked upright and untangled, Shadow refusing to meet his eyes. Sonic caught the flash of red on his muzzle and grinned.</p><p>“Decided to show Molly her hunting ground before the slaughter then?” Shadow asked, scooping up the wriggly kitten in one hand. He regarded her sternly as she did her best imitation of a miniature buzzsaw. “No cuteness will save you from a swift punishment, little heathen.”</p><p>Abruptly, her purring stopped.</p><p>“She was curious, and actually made a new friend! Shads, this is Emma and her lizard, Reggie. Emma this is my friend, Shadow, Molly is his kitten.” </p><p>The two hedgehogs turned to the human who had been watching this unfold with growing amusement. Upon hearing her name, however, she reached out a hand to shake.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Shadow.” Shadow took her hand, a bit dazed, managing to nod nonetheless.</p><p>They conversed briefly with Emma, Molly far too enchanted by Reggie’s appearance that it was a bit of a hassle to move along. Finally, she allowed herself to be picked up by Sonic, mewling towards Emma and Reggie.</p><p>“Goodbye to you too, Molly.” Emma grinned, placing Reggie on her shoulders where the lizard settled comfortably. “I hope we see you again soon.”</p><p>They wandered away then, making their way back to Rouge and Shadow’s spot on the small him. Shadow seemed a bit subdued, but Sonic chalked it up to the shock of losing Molly, more than happy to fill in the silence.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p><em> A friend. He called me a friend</em>. A deep and heavy weight settled into his chest at the realization. They walked leisurely, enjoying the smell of cooking food and the pleasant, warm weather. </p><p><em> Well at least now I know</em>, Shadow thought bitterly. He shelved those feelings for later, knowing that they would only sour the day. He could still enjoy Sonic’s company regardless.</p><p>Halfway back to their own spot on the small hill, Sonic stopped abruptly, tugging on Shadow’s shoulder excitedly.</p><p>“Shadow, look!” He pointed to the corner of the park, where food was being served. “The barbeque! Let's grab a plate before we head back.”</p><p>“Very well,” Shadow huffed, not able to help the small smile as he saw Sonic’s excitement over something so simple as food.</p><p>The line wasn’t too long by the time they reached it. Chatting idly, they whiled away the minutes, Molly once more settling comfortably into Sonic’s arms. </p><p>The line wasn’t agonizingly slow, but Sonic was already growing impatient mere minutes into standing there, his own energy transferring to Molly who saw a new opportunity to try and leap boldly out of Sonic’s arms. He set her down, wrapping the leash loosely around his wrist. At Shadow’s warning, he assured the black hedgehog that letting Molly get some walking in while they waited would be good for her. This, to Shadow’s accurate predictions, turned out to be a terrible idea.</p><p>“Molly! Molly girl, <em> wait–</em>”</p><p>Shadow bit back another rise of laughter as he watched the blue hedgehog twist and contort his arms to straighten the leash Molly was doing her damndest to wrap around him.</p><p>“Allowing her to roam maybe was good for her.” Shadow said. “It just comes at the cost of the convenience of everyone else.”</p><p>“Okay, you made your point. Would you mind making my plate while I hold her and keep her from causing further inconveniences?”</p><p>Shadow snorted, but complied. He grabbed two plates and began serving food for the both of them, including the coveted chili dogs for Sonic. He also helped himself to some fair helpings of the Pad Thai and ramen noodle salad. </p><p>It was at the two-thirds point in the line and a new record of three entire minutes before Molly did another bastard cat thing.</p><p>The Ultimate Lifeform was just thankful that she only weighed 4lbs and that he was upright when she decided to pounce-tackle the back of his head.</p><p>“Sorry, Shads! She kept trying to jump towards the table and the food!” the blue hero apologized.</p><p>“And Rouge wonders why I don’t take you anywhere.” Shadow mumbled at the little hellion pawing against his quills, Sonic struggling to fish her out.</p><p>“Shadow! What a surprise seeing you at a work event.” Shadow tensed at the unfamiliar voice his expression returning to his usual impassive scowl. The speaker was a coworker. Their name escaped him, but he remembered seeing them at the front desk upon entry regularly.</p><p>“Yes well, first time for everything I suppose.” he replied coolly.</p><p>“Oh my god, what is that?” Confused, Shadow turned to where they were pointing. Sonic raised a brow ridge, his own usual smile frozen as he held Molly close to his chest.</p><p>“My cat?” Shadow answered, but clearly the human didn’t pick up on the warning in his tone. He laughed briefly, as if they were sharing a joke.</p><p>“Why does it look like that?”</p><p>“I’m not sure what you mean,” he lied. Molly rustled around, as if aware that the conversation was about her. </p><p>“Why’s it so weird looking? It kinda looks like an alien.” The rude coworker, who hadn’t even introduced himself, snickered behind his hand.</p><p>Shadow only grit his teeth, turning to ignore the man entirely. That did little to dissuade him at all and the man carried on a conversation with his unwilling coworker, every now and then mentioning Molly, who’d taken to wriggling in Sonic’s arms to get a look at him.</p><p>“<em>She </em> has a name. <em> Her </em> name is Molly.” </p><p>The human shrugged loosely as if he’d barely heard him at all. “Not sure why you brought a cat to a picnic.”</p><p>“Was that not the point of the outing?” Shadow growled.</p><p>“Well, yeah. But she could be snatched up by a proper pet, like a dog!” the walking annoyance then exclaimed, pointing to his dog who had been straining to look at Molly the entire time.</p><p>On Shadow’s end, it was taking significant restraint not to spear the guy through and make a kebab with his eyeballs.</p><p>“Might do you a favor actually, if that happened. Could get a cuter cat that way.”</p><p>However, if this fleshbag <em> insisted </em> on pissing him off…</p><p>“In any case, see you around, I guess. C’mon, Ken.”</p><p>Shadow glared at the retreating figure, materializing a Chaos Spear in his open hand.</p><p>“Shadow, no.”</p><p>“Who says I’m aiming for him?”</p><p>“You can’t Chaos Spear your coworker, his dog, his car OR his picnic spot!”</p><p>“You know I damn well can. Ten rings says I can do all four in one shot,” he sneered, but already the chaos energy was dissipating.</p><p>Sonic squawked inelegantly, shooting Shadow a glare that held a playful twinkle. “How dare you use my competitive nature as a tactic.”</p><p>They both chuckled then, the air becoming easy to breathe again. Shadow gazed at Sonic, eyes half lidded as the blue hero laughed, thankful that the hero was skilled at reading Shadow’s moods so well. Sonic must have seen something in his gaze as he spluttered to a halt, running his hands through blue quills in what was no doubt a self-conscious move.</p><p>“Whatcha lookin’ at, wise guy?” Sonic teased. Coughing, Shadow broke his gaze, only to see that even Molly was giving him a smug look.</p><p>“Nothing much.” he said plainly, taking his plate and turning to walk back towards their spot. Sonic gaped at him, scooping up Molly and trotting to catch up.</p><p>“Hey! What’s <em> that </em> supposed to mean?”</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Rouge welcomed them warmly seeing the plates they carried, piled with food.</p><p>Shadow knew what she liked and tipped over the various leafy greens, fruit, and small servings of meat onto her plate. Molly, ever the conniving hellion, sniffed around the bat’s plate, ultimately finding the thief’s platter an uninteresting challenge when food was directly offered to her.</p><p>“Sorry, Molly-Bear,” Sonic told the kitten apologetically. “This food isn’t for kittens.”</p><p>“Don’t talk down to her,” Shadow warned him, “She knows.”</p><p>“Sure, Shads.” Sonic laughed, setting his plate down in order to lean back on the cool blanket.</p><p>“Oh there was never any doubt there, Shadow.” Rouge chimed in.</p><p>With the opportunity presented beautifully to her, Molly struck. Darting forward, she prepared to grab the edge of the chili dog. She was so close too, a tantalizing bite away from her would-be chili plunder, before two hands tugged her leash back gently.</p><p>“Molly!” Shadow hissed. </p><p>“…it’s simply she doesn’t care. She wants it, she takes it.” Rouge finished. </p><p>Shadow turned to give Sonic a look, who was giggling at the scene. “You’re only fueling her terrible habits.”</p><p>“Hey, if Molly can pull a fast one on <em> me </em> of all people with my chili dogs, she more than deserves the spoils earned from the feat.” </p><p>Shadow scoffed at that. “If you stand by that statement after she’s gone on to pilfer the rest of yours and your brother's possessions from Mystic Ruins, I’ll eat my gloves.”</p><p>To Shadow’s surprise however, Molly settled down once he had her in his arms. The kitten purred like a mini motorboat, rubbing her cheek against his arm.</p><p><em> Little rascal wanted attention</em>, he realized, having unknowingly played right into her devious little paw. Feeling none too perturbed about the deception, Shadow scratched her ear gently, feeling a little proud as the kitten leaned into the hand.</p><p>“So how are you enjoying the picnic so far, Sunshine?” Rouge asked, sticking out a foot to kick him lightly. Shadow grunted in response, tossing a piece of bread at her.</p><p>“It could be worse,” he replied idly, eyes inadvertently finding their way back to Sonic, who was well on his way to dozing off beneath the dappled shade of the tree. His tone took a dangerous edge as he added, “Though there <em> was </em> someone I’d like to…converse with again. Tell me, what do you know about the front desk staff at headquarters?”</p><p>Rouge thought for a moment before replying. “There’s two people who split desk duty, Richard Penders and Boomer the Lynx. Boomer is a sweet gal, though. Always shares office donuts with me.”</p><p>“It’s probably Penders, then. Good to have a name for a slimy face.”</p><p>Rouge hid a giggle behind her hand. “Oh so is Richard the person you want to converse with? I’m not surprised. He’s got awful humor.”</p><p>“That’s one way of putting it.” Shadow mumbled. “Humor is subjective, but I will not allow anyone to shittalk Molly.”</p><p>“How’s that any different than how you talk to her, hon?”</p><p>“When I do it, I’m rightfully calling her out for being the hellion that she is. Any cat who repeatedly steals people’s thongs <em> is </em> a dirty demon kleptokitten.” Shadow said cuttingly. “At no point do I suggest in any shape or form she is inherently unsightly or that she is unworthy of life as Penders did.”</p><p>Rouge clicked her teeth, expression calculating. “Son of a bitch,” she muttered. “Yeah I’ll help you. Don’t tell Big Blue, though.”</p><p>Sonic, to his credit, only flicked an ear acknowledging his attention, but otherwise didn’t try and derail his plans. He may be the planet’s hero, but he couldn’t possibly be everywhere at once. GUN could take care of their own just fine.</p><p>Their peace was short-lived, however. </p><p>Shadow heard the rushing sounds before he saw them, turning languidly to see who or what was breaking into a dead sprint in the middle of a picnic.</p><p>The last thing he saw was a tangle of paws and fur and so, so much <em> drool. </em></p><p>“Argh!”</p><p>“Ken!” And even amidst the confusion, Shadow recognized the slimy voice of Richard Penders. Finally the mass of fur and paws was hauled off, the human having the decency to look at least slightly contrite. “He just has a high prey drive and he saw the cat so–”</p><p>Shadow immediately lost all feelings of sympathy.</p><p>“Then why the <em>hell</em> did you bring that mongrel to a pet picnic?!” he snarled, jumping to his feet.</p><p>“Shadow! Molly!” Beating her wings, Rouge was on her feet in an instance, pointing towards the edge of the hill.</p><p>Poor Molly had been beyond terrified she’d scrabbled straight over Sonic and over his food. The dog caught sight of her, yanking on the leash and barking excitedly. Shadow felt his heart leap to his throat as Penders nearly let the leash slip from his grip, looking more amused than anything.</p><p>“Whoa, boy,” he chuckled. Catching sight of Sonic and Rouge his expression brightened even further, a calculating glint to his eyes.</p><p>“Hey there.” He extended a hand to Sonic who was still sprawled on the blanket, chili prints splattered across one side. Sonic looked between the extended hand and the human incredulously, taking it by habit only. “I’m Richard Penders. Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Green eyes flicked to Shadow and Rouge, more than a bit pleading.</p><p>“You’ve been conversing with Commander Towers this evening, haven’t you?” There was no other way to describe his expression beyond eager.</p><p>Shadow glared at his lingering hand over Sonic’s.</p><p>The <em> audacity</em>.</p><p>Rouge stepped in deftly, her smile growing colder by the second. She was an expert on gauging Shadow’s moods by now, his grumpiness had various levels and limits. With Molly on the run and a rude coworker trying to get in good with Big Blue, things were getting more out of hand than she preferred.</p><p>And her <em> picnic…. </em></p><p>“Richard!”</p><p>Hovering a couple feet off the ground she pushed her way into the human’s face pointing at the soiled blanket.</p><p>“You wanna get in good with Towers so badly? Fine.” she snapped, inwardly pleased as he leaned away. “But Chaos help me, you're going to clean this damned mess up first, and then <em> and only then </em> will I take you to Towers myself. This blanket was a limited edition, you <em> bastard.</em>”</p><p>Before Penders’ attention could fall on them again, Shadow snatched Sonic’s arm (the same one Penders had been lingering on) and dashed away, pouring speed into his movements.</p><p>He felt Sonic falter once in surprise before falling into step fluidly, shooting glances at him. As much as the black hedgehog wanted to bask on the attention, his mind was elsewhere.</p><p>Bringing Molly had been a mistake. He generally had faith in the kitten, being more able than she let on, but she had been spooked beyond measure by the dog.</p><p>And loath as he was to acknowledge it, Penders was <em> right</em>. Another larger animal <em> could </em> easily hurt her.</p><p>He bit back a snarl.</p><p>Oh, he had <em> plans </em> for that Penders fucker later.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Sonic could tell Shadow was more than a bit frantic, head turning sharply every time he so much as heard the whisper of a meow.</p><p>He adjusted the hand Shadow was still holding, lacing their fingers together to squeeze reassuringly.</p><p>“Slow down there,” he tugged back, “she can’t have gone too far.”</p><p>For a moment it looked like Shadow might argue, but he took a glance at their linked hands and sighed.</p><p>“She was terrified.” Sonic could hear the traces of guilt as Shadow murmured the reply out.</p><p>“Hey, she’s a strong gal! I bet you we’ll find her having already taken over half the park!” He perked up, pleased, at Shadow’s subdued snort of laughter.</p><p>“Don’t jinx it, you may actually be right.”</p><p>“Always am, Shads.</p><p>“Just pick up your pace, faker.”</p><p>They moved swiftly through the picnic area, falling into a routine neither had truly been aware of. Sonic and Shadow moved beside one another, clearly in sync as they scanned the area for the lost kitten. </p><p>It didn’t take long to find clues to point them in the right direction. Toppled people exclaiming after a cat and other spooked pets hinted at Molly’s recent presence.</p><p>Sonic caught sight of her first, the flash of dark fur the only give away before she leapt over a table and around a relaxed looking pitbull, who only raised his eyes in acknowledgement before dozing off once more.</p><p>“There!” </p><p>Shadow looked to where Sonic was pointing, grateful for his enhanced senses when he spotted the small, dark form of the kitten, thankfully unharmed. She darted between legs, heading straight for the barbeque pit. Shadow let out the breath he’d been holding, no longer feeling the need to give such desperate chase.</p><p>“She must be tired, by now.” Shadow said. It was more a vain hope, but hope nonetheless.</p><p>“Molly!” Sonic called out to the kitten, lowering himself so she could see him from her spot beneath a table. “Here, kitty kitty.”</p><p>Upon hearing their voices however, Molly froze, her back turned to them, before skitting in the opposite direction. As she turned the leg of the table, Shadow understood why.</p><p>“Hey! Molly! No! What do you have!?” Shadow demanded.</p><p>“Has anyone seen where my barbeque carving knife went?”</p><p>Shadow’s heart took a nosedive through his stomach when he saw a metal glint on the object in Molly’s mouth.</p><p>“MOLLY, NO!!”</p><p>He swore he saw the kitten smirk at him before altering her merry trot into her zoomies sprint.</p><p>“MOLLY, STOP!! DON’T RUN WITH THAT!!”</p><p>He had to pick up his pace to keep her in his sights, but the last thing he wanted was for Molly to take that as a challenge to run faster. Shadow forced his breathing to even in order to calculate his next move.</p><p>Glancing at him briefly, Molly paused atop the frame of a sturdy tent, body tense at the uneven footing. The knife was unbalancing her body weight considerably and she wobbled right before she leapt off the edge.</p><p>The moment her feet left the surface Shadow focused in.</p><p>“<em>Chaos Control!</em>”</p><p>Molly mewed in discomfort as she was suddenly snatched from her air. Shadow took the opportunity to remove the handle from her mouth.</p><p>“Give me <em> that</em>, you heathen!” Shadow chastised, firmly but carefully wrenching the knife from Molly’s mouth. “Don’t run with sharp objects! You could hurt yourself or someone else!”</p><p>The kitten hardly seemed to listen, wriggling wildly out of his grasp.</p><p>“Ow! Easy with the claws– <em> hey!</em>” Successful in breaking his grip, Molly leapt down again, not even giving him time to blink as she leapt up on the nearest table. She darted forward, snatching a breadstick from a plate at the center of the table.</p><p>“Oh for the love of god! Are you <em> serious </em> right now!?” Shadow all but wailed.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! It’s Breadstick Cat!” </p><p>Shadow blinked at the children that had popped over the edge of the table, gazing at Molly with wide-eyed wonder. Their mother, he assumed, walked over to smile at them, long brown hair tied back in a loose braid.</p><p>“The one from the videos you two are always going on about?” She laughed softly, reaching a curious hand towards Molly who still held her loot in her mouth. “Well, I can’t say I expected to be a victim of such a notorious thief.”</p><p>“I’m terribly sorry, ma’am.” Shadow began, reaching forward for Molly. The kitten jumped closer to the children, who cooed and reached out to pet her.</p><p>“Ah ah,” At their mother’s tone they jerked their hands back. “Remember what I said? Always ask permission to touch someone’s pet. It’s polite and safe.”</p><p>A pair of large, pleading brown eyes turned to him.</p><p>Shadow was at loss as the kids begged him to pet Molly. He allowed it as a reflex, glancing at their mother. She seemed familiar…</p><p>“Sorry about the kids,” she chuckled, brushing a brown strand of hair out of her face. “They’ve been obsessed with Breadstick Cat ever since her videos went viral.”</p><p>
  <em> Breadstick Cat?</em>
</p><p>Shadow wasn’t sure how he kept his voice level. “...Pardon?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean, she’s so cute and hilarious, snatches them straight off of trays sometimes.” </p><p>Shadow looked at Molly, who was basking in the gentle ministrations of the children.</p><p>“Oh! Would you mind if I called my father to see her? He’s a huge fan of anything the kids like.” The woman rolled her eyes fondly. “Grandfathers. Will do anything to please their grandchildren sometimes.”</p><p>“Not at all.” he said faintly, still utterly baffled by the situation. </p><p>Where the hell was Sonic?</p><p>Before he could move the children crowded him, a pliant Molly held very carefully in the arms of the tallest.</p><p>“So you’re Breadstick Cat’s owner?”</p><p>“…It appears that I am.”</p><p>“That’s so cool!” The tallest one, a girl, beamed up at him. “Do you have a favorite video of her? Mine’s the rolling table one!”</p><p>“Uh–”</p><p>“Oh! This one’s my favorite!” The boy held up his phone that was now playing a video. </p><p>Shadow stared at the screen, some snickering in the background followed by what was <em> very clearly </em> Molly batting some breadsticks off a tray before darting off, followed by angry waitstaff. The kitten then turned to dart between the server’s legs, snatched up the fallen breadstick and made it all the way to the door, where a guffawing stork held it open for her.</p><p>What. The. Hell.</p><p>Shadow didn’t know why he was surprised anymore.</p><p>“<em>Molly</em>…”</p><p>“Her name is ‘Molly’? She’s so cute!”</p><p>“It’s so cool we got to meet Breadstick Cat in person! Is it okay if I post these pictures I took of her?”</p><p>Before he could answer, however, their mother had returned, with none other than Sonic and <em> Commander Towers </em>in tow.</p><p>“Ah.” he managed. “Commander.”</p><p>“Shadow,” The Commander sounded much warmer, his eyes lighting up in interest. “I ran into Sonic to have a little chat, and then my daughter tells me you’re the owner of Breadstick Cat?”</p><p>“Molly,” he corrected automatically. “We, yes.”</p><p>Instead of appearing annoyed at his interjection, the Commander (if it was possible) lit up even more.</p><p>“Molly! Oh is this her?” he approached his grandkids, who were performing a very serious photoshoot with a smug Molly. “May I pet her?”</p><p>Shadow was silent for a beat too long, before Sonic leaned forward to answer for him. “Of course! She’s quite the friendly gal.”</p><p>At this, Towers politely held his hand out to Molly for her to sniff. Once she bunted it as her assent to his touch, the GUN Commander petted her with a gentleness Shadow seldom saw from his superior at work.</p><p>“So this is the famous Breadstick Cat you kids love so much?”</p><p>Sonic darted over to peer down onto the phone screen, pointing at something. “Ooh! Play that one next! The look on the manager’s face is <em> priceless</em>!”</p><p>Shadow managed to level an incredulous look at the hero. “You <em> knew </em> about this?”</p><p>“Charmy showed me a video he took of his encounter a week ago.” Sonic explained, arching an eyeridge. “He showed it to you when he and the rest of the Chaotix came by your place to discuss the return system with you on Molly’s late-night escapades the day after, remember?”</p><p>“I thought it was a one-off thing!” Shadow hissed back, then immediately wanting to hit himself for making such a foolish statement.</p><p>Molly rarely EVER stole something only once.</p><p>“My family and I are regulars at the Olive Garden. The grandkids always want to go for a chance to see this crafty kitty in action.”</p><p>“It also helps that it has such good food,” the mother sighed with a smile. “‘<em>When you’re there–</em>’”</p><p>“‘<em>You’re family</em>’!’” her kids and even the commander chiming in with a smile.</p><p>Shadow felt like he had stumbled into a commercial of some kind. Molly left the patch of grass she had been occupying to turn towards Sonic, the blue hedgehog happily settling her in his arms.</p><p>A man approached the group. Shadow presumed it had to be the Commander’s son-in-law, as the man greeted the mother with a soft peck on the cheek.</p><p>“I swear,” he said by way of greeting, “the craziest thing just happened. I think a cat just stole my barbeque knife.”</p><p>Oh. Shit.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” the Commander frowned, rising to his feet from his kneeling position beside Molly. “That was my favorite set.”</p><p>“Oh, would this be it?” Shadow procured the knife he had wrestled from Molly’s jaws not five minutes earlier. “I found it lying on the grass not far from here.” </p><p>The lie came smoothly, and it was much preferable than the truth that his cat was on track to become a professional thief.</p><p>“Yes! Thanks so much for finding it!”</p><p>Shadow rocked slightly on his heels, trying not to shift his gaze in the face of the man’s gratitude and the Commander’s approving look.</p><p>“Commander Towers!” An all too jovial and grinding voice sounded from behind Shadow. The black hedgehog suppressed his snarl.</p><p>
  <em> Fucking Penders.</em>
</p><p>As he turned to give the human a withering stare, a large shape bowled past him. Ken, Richard’s large, disobedient dog.</p><p>The children shrieked as the dog knocked them over, barking excitedly as he jumped onto Sonic.</p><p>“Whoa–!” Sonic hardly had time to raise Molly above his face, away from the snapping jaws of the overexcited dog. Losing his balance, he fell face forward.<br/><br/>Shadow’s eyes widened in horror as he heard Sonic’s temple hit the edge of the stone picnic table.</p><p>In an instant, Commander Towers stepped forward, wrapping the leash around his forearm with a deft, twisting movement. Before he could get a word in edgewise with the owner, Rouge had already yanked the human back.</p><p>“What the fuck, Richard?!”</p><p>Shadow couldn’t hear whatever she said next, rushing to look over Sonic’s fallen form. Vaguely he realized Molly was pressed up against the blue hero’s legs, back arched and hissing at the dog Ken who strained against the leash.</p><p>Sonic’s eyes rolled for a moment, before finally focusing on him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Shadow managed to find his voice, tone stone cold. He had to tamp it down, down and <em> stay in control. </em> “Can you stand?”</p><p>Body rigid, he helped Sonic rise to his feet.</p><p>“M’fine,” Sonic mumbled, raising a hand gingerly to his temple, wincing as he touched the edge of the wound. “Yeowch. Whoa Shadow, you alright dude?”</p><p>Shadow had no idea what his expression looked like at that moment, but he felt as if he was put on ice.</p><p>Ken decided he still wasn’t done being a menace, barking at them loudly before jumping forward towards the two hedgehogs again. He collided into Shadow’s back, which in turn pushed him into Sonic, which led to the hero earning an additional bruise from the table bench.</p><p>Sonic’s subsequent hiss from the second impact was all but drowned out by Molly’s yowl and Ken’s sudden whimpering yelps.</p><p>Behind them, Commander Towers managed to yank Ken back, Molly jumping backwards at the same time. None of the scratches she had left on the dog’s face were terribly deep, but they were certainly stinging.</p><p>Huffing, the large dog raised a paw to bat at his face.</p><p>But Shadow’s attention was honed in on the figure in front of him. Nothing about their position right now was pleasant: Sonic’s head still leaning against the edge while Shadow was crumpled gracelessly half on top of him. Rising to his feet, he stared down at the blue hero, gaze unfocused.</p><p>Sonic glanced up at Shadow, thankful for his thick head of quills that had managed to soften the second blow. He looked at the Ultimate Lifeform in a way that looked…off.</p><p>“Shadow?”</p><p>Fists clenched tightly by his side, Shadow tried to respond, but found his tongue tied into knots. Something banged loudly in his ear, gunshots, and it took all his willpower to remain still and in <em> control </em> because it couldn’t be real.</p><p>
  <em> No one else is reacting. Look. Look around no one is moving– </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t take it.</p><p>Rouge was red-faced, wings beating erratically as she tore into Penders’ face, the children crying behind their mother who looked like she was about to tag in the moment Rouge was done, their father looking torn between holding his wife back or taking a few swings himself. Then there was the Commander, who was watching it all with a stone face while he held Ken’s leash in his hand with an iron grip.</p><p>Their eyes met across the space, the Commander nodding to Shadow. Relief gripped the black hedgehog, but he hardly had time to dwell on it.</p><p>Picking up Molly and slipping an arm around Sonic he focused in, drowning out the yelling, spluttering excuses, and intermittent barking.</p><p>“<em>Chaos Control!”</em></p><p>Blessed silence followed.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>Arriving at the dark landing of the suites above Club Rouge, Shadow wanted nothing more than to melt into his bed, utterly exhausted by the day’s antics. However, there were much more pressing matters at hand to be addressed first.</p><p>Sonic was still hurt. True, the hero had been through worse scrapes with less attention before, but he’d been with Shadow today. He shouldn’t have gotten hurt <em> at all</em>. Much less on a simple picnic outing.</p><p>“Stay.” he ordered the hero, who’d made himself comfortable on the cream couches Rouge was so fond of. Sonic rolled his eyes, but leaned back into the couch with a soft scoff.</p><p>“Only because Molly has me trapped here.” The kitten only flicked an ear at the sound of her name, but otherwise didn’t rise from her new position curled in Sonic’s lap. Already his eyelids were drooping, the softness of the couch and Molly’s gentle purrs too soothing to resist.</p><p>Shadow returned with the first aid kit to find Sonic snoozing with Molly settled comfortably on his chest. He was loath to disturb him, but despite the hero’s insistence that he was fine it was still an open wound and Shadow was determined to tend to it with the utmost attention.</p><p>The kit rattled briefly and he cursed quietly, tightening his grip to hide the small tremors in his hands.</p><p>He set everything up methodically, laying out the gauze, antiseptic, and pain relief ointments. Sonic opened one bleary eye, quiet for once. Once Shadow finally had everything laid out just so, he raised a clean, moistened fabric to clean the dried blood that had clumped on his fur.</p><p>Turning his head to look at Shadow, Sonic frowned, not very enthused at all the fuss being made over a cut. “Shads, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Stop moving.” The order was curt.</p><p>“Seriously dude, it’s just a cut.”</p><p>“A profusely bleeding one.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sonic scoffed. “Head wounds tend to bleed a lot! You know this! <em> Chill</em>.”</p><p>Shadow suppressed a growl, gripping the fabric tighter in his hands, the tremors threatening to break his hold. “I’ll be able to ‘chill’ once you quit fidgeting and let me treat it. There’s still a lot of blood!!”</p><p>“But it’s not that bad!” Sonic ducked his head away from the oncoming fabric. “You really don’t have to bother–”</p><p>“<em>Just let me take care of you, dammit!” </em>The words were ripped from his throat, louder and angrier than he’d intended them. He stared at the wound, trying to remember the next steps, the proper procedures.</p><p>“Shads…” Sonic asked so gently, so caring when he was the one who was injured, who needed attention. Not Shadow.</p><p>“It’s still bleeding.” he stated, noticing that while trying to clot the wound hadn’t fully closed. Steadying his hands, he reached out to dab gently at the surrounding edges, watching the red blood–</p><p>
  <em> So red. </em>
</p><p>–paint the fabric. Twisting to a clean section he pushed a little bit harder, trying to stem the flow.</p><p>
  <em> It didn’t stop, it kept going staining the blue and the metal– </em>
</p><p>Shadow blinked. The blood had soaked through the fabric now, going so far as to reach his fingertips now.</p><p>
  <em> How was there so much? </em>
</p><p>Looking between the fabric in his hand and the mottled blue and red of Sonic’s head, Shadow found he was lost. The metallic scent, faint before, seemed to be flooding his senses now. He breathed, then breathed again, the air in his lungs doing little to alleviate the pressure building in his chest. Images flickered in front of his eyes, blue and red, framed by an ugly gray and never ending black. Blinking didn’t clear them away.</p><p>His breathing persisted, deep and labored, yet it felt like he was suffocating.</p><p>“Shadow.” Sonic’s voice cut through the confusion, a brief respite. “Shadow, where are we?”</p><p>“My… My apartment.” he answered after a brief pause, recognizing the cream colored couches. The throw pillows Omega had chosen.</p><p>“That’s right. What’s my name?” The simplicity of the questions snapped something to the forefront. Annoyance. The blue in front of him shimmered in and out of focus, so similar to the dress of someone long ago… Shadow shook his head slightly, trying to tear the two shades apart.</p><p>He couldn’t conflate them. </p><p>They <em> weren’t </em> the same.</p><p>“Sonic.” he answered finally, blinking away the fogginess in his eyes. Something trickled down his cheek. Tears?</p><p>Gorgeous, emerald eyes were gazing at him, patient and understanding.</p><p>“Right again, Shads.” The hero smiled encouragingly. “You come back to me?”</p><p>Shadow swallowed hard, the bloodied fabric falling from his hands. It landed on the couch, no doubt staining it slightly, but he could hardly find it in him to care.</p><p>“I… I’m sorry.” The black hedgehog tried to shut his eyes tight. He hadn’t lost touch with reality quite like that in a long time. “I’m <em> sorry</em>, I just–”</p><p>Sonic took his hand with one, reaching up with another to cradle Shadow’s cheek. Shadow leaned into the touch, lips pressing against a warm palm, tears melting into the soft fabric.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sonic’s thumb brushed gently over the curve of his cheek, soothing and featherlight. “It’s okay, just make your way back. I’ll be right here. I’ll always be waiting right here. Do what you need to do. Just breathe though, alright?”</p><p>Shadow nodded weakly and got back to work tending to the wound, the process lending him structure he desperately needed right now. Once cleaned, he wrapped it carefully in gauze bandage and stuck it in place with tape.</p><p>“See? All better now!” Sonic chirped, soft and bright. “Thanks for this, Shads. You’re really good at this.”</p><p>Shadow waived the dark flash that entered his mind. “It’s a skill I learned…very early on.”</p><p>Sonic hummed thoughtfully, eyes rolling up comically to try and catch a look at the bandage on his head. Shadow concealed the soft snort at the sight.</p><p>“Man, I’m really lucky to know talented people, in that case.” he beamed, but Shadow found it hard to return the gesture in a genuine fashion.</p><p>“I’m glad you count me among that circle. Among your… <em> friends</em>,” he replied honestly, but couldn’t stop the quiet bitterness that tainted the sincerity of his words. Sonic caught on it seemed, zeroing in on the expression.</p><p>“Is that all you want to be?” he asked quietly, green eyes wide. Shadow lost his breath under that gaze, earnest, open, and slightly afraid?</p><p>“N…No.” he eventually choked out. He’d do it if that was what Sonic wanted, he’d step back and keep his heart guarded. And yet when the blue hedgehog looked at him <em> like that </em> and asked him what he wanted, how could he lie?</p><p>“Thank Chaos,” Sonic smiled then, bright, confident and beautiful. “Thank you! I’m not the only one!”</p><p>Shadow stared at him for a beat, pulling back slightly to put some space between them.</p><p> “…what?”</p><p>Sonic gave him a look. “Dude. Like two and a half weeks ago, there was the whole catcalling incident–”</p><p>“<em>Please </em> stop calling it that.”</p><p>“–and then next morning when I came over to talk about it, we had the discovery of Molly being both the late-night caller AND the thief responsible for a lot of the stuff in the neighborhood going missing, and then having us kiss–”</p><p>A pink flush suffused Shadow’s face at the memory.</p><p>“I returned the stolen items then, and every time since,” he muttered, choosing to not comment on their brief, initial kiss. </p><p>“–and it was kinda a whole thing where we confessed to each other? We went on dates in the days afterward, Shadow.” Sonic paused his rambling to look at Shadow suspiciously. “Wait, those <em> were </em> dates, right?”</p><p>“Yes. That is, if you wanted them to be–” Shadow trailed off, uncertain.</p><p>That was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? Sonic may have simply been content with a more indepth friendship.</p><p>“Of course I did!” the hero answered incredulously.</p><p>“Then why did you say I was just a friend at the picnic?”</p><p>It was Sonic’s turn to blush now, his eyes flicking away momentarily before returning to Shadow, a bit of guilt coloring the edges.</p><p>“I didn’t want to put any pressure. I know we’re going slow, but I didn’t know what you thought about labels and I didn’t want to corral you into anything without at least talking through it a bit.” His face twisted at the words after a moment. “Ugh, I sound like Amy.”</p><p>Shadow chuckled, briefly squeezing Sonic’s hand in his again, the gesture so reminiscent of their first talk after their feelings first came to light. “There are worse things. But in any case, maybe we should clarify exactly what…what it is we’re doing?”</p><p>Uncertainty wasn’t something Shadow was comfortable with, much of his recent memories being tainted with doubt and lies. Sonic didn’t seem to mind the question, though.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I want to be your partner.” Shadow began firmly, sure of this at least. “Your…boyfriend. I’d rather not broadcast it to the world just yet–”</p><p>“Riiiight, the media would have a field day with this. I’m with you there on not letting the paparazzi ‘in the know’ about this any time soon.” Sonic chuckled fondly. “Frankly, I’d love to enjoy this little bubble of peace for as long as we can.” </p><p>He had to suppress a small shudder. They were a ‘we’ now. The small acknowledgement and acceptance was… overwhelming to say the least. Sonic looked to Shadow, his partner now, and saw only strength, fondness, and affection gazing back at him.</p><p>A treasured sight.</p><p>“Agreed,” Shadow affirmed. “To be perfectly honest, I have very little idea of what I’m doing, but… I believe I want to figure this out more…with you.”</p><p>“Wow Shads,” Sonic breathed, the genuine affection in his eyes betraying him despite the teasing tone. “I never took you for a romantic.”</p><p>“Shut it,” Shadow grumbled, lingering close as he pushed Sonic away playfully.</p><p>“But, I want that too. I thought that’s what we were, to be honest.” he laughed bashfully. “We can take it slow, figure it out, only tell our close friends for now.”</p><p>“Oh.” Shadow deadpanned. “Rouge already knows.”</p><p>“Yeah, so does Tails. Knew before I told him. Kid is too smart for his own good.” Sonic leaned his head against Shadow’s, taking a steadying breath. The world loved to surprise him, it seemed. “Is this okay, then?”</p><p>Shadow got the impression he meant more than the hand holding.</p><p>“Yes.” he answered simply, voice low. Their breaths mingled, the sound of breathing steady and calm.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Shadow could hear the smile in his words, the lilt bringing an upturn to his own lips.</p><p>“After all that craziness though, I’m down for doing something more chill to end the day off,” Sonic pulled back, casting the entertainment center a scrutinizing stare. “Got any good movies?”</p><p>They ultimately settled on a John Wick marathon (“Keanu is a national treasure, Shads!”), Sonic leaning into Shadow’s shoulder not even fifteen minutes into the movie, sighing contentedly.</p><p>At some point, Molly had disappeared off on her lonesome, but neither of the two paid it much mind.</p><p>The first of the movies played on and Shadow had to admit it was pretty good. For all the engaging fight choreography and all of Sonic’s jokes about the parallels between him and the movie’s protagonist going on a retribution rampage over the death of a pet (which Shadow refused to comment on the degree of truth to how he might respond if Molly befell a date like Daisy the beagle did), the Ultimate Lifeform relished the warm weight of Sonic beside him the most.</p><p>Biting his tongue, he slipped an arm around the hedgehog, embarrassed for only a moment before Sonic melted into the hold, turning slightly to wrap lean arms around Shadow’s torso.</p><p>Half laying in their embrace, they settled, warmth and safety emanating from the two. By the first third of <em> Parabellum</em>, Sonic was out like a light buried against Shadow’s chest fur.</p><p>Feeling particularly brave for a moment, Shadow pressed his lips against Sonic’s forehead, his mouth curling into a smile at Sonic’s content sigh.</p><p>Sleep came much easier to him after Sonic nuzzled deeper into their shared embrace as the credits rolled.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em> Meworrrrrrrrrr</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meworrrrrrrrrrrrr</em>
</p><p>Shadow sighed deeply as his scarlet eyes opened, bleary. The digital clock read 7:36am from his peripherals, and while (mercifully) not the <em> earliest </em> hour Molly had ever disrupted his sleep, was still far less than ideal.</p><p>Sonic was still resting soundly snuggled up against his chest.</p><p>Granted, Shadow had his arms wrapped around his blue significant other that in part held him there in their cuddle, but the inviolable unspoken rule that the Ultimate Lifeform was not allowed to move from his current position still stood.</p><p>The fact that Molly was giving him mixed signals as to what she wished from him by announcing her presence seated comfortably on top of his head wasn’t helping. Focusing his eyesight on the kitten the best he could from his angle, he eyed the feline trickster curtly.</p><p>“Could you please not, right now?”</p><p>Molly continued meowing at him, trilling and…muffled?</p><p>Squinting up, the agent’s gaze hardened as he noticed why that was the case was because she was holding something in her mouth.</p><p>Shadow stifled a curse as Molly then decided to drop her catch right on his face, the offending item hitting the sensitive tissue of his eyelids. With a restrained growl, he begrudgingly removed one of his arms to nurse the sore spot and get a better look at what the hell it was Molly hit him with.</p><p><em> Leather? </em> The unique scent hit his nose, his brain still trying to catch up to what his eyes were seeing. Small and rectangular it was a bulky thing, a metallic clipping attaching to one side. Shadow blinked.</p><p>
  <em> Molly, what the fuck.</em>
</p><p>It was a testament to how desperate he was when the ebony hedgehog kept pinching himself in hopes to wake up from this nightmare.</p><p>That he was not holding some godsdamn rando’s <em> wallet </em> right now.</p><p>Molly was a prolific kleptomaniac, but at large, she stole junk or harmless objects. Sure, there was a decent percentage of her thefts that consisted of various electronics, that one time with the purse, the strange affinity with undergarments and license plates…<em> oh dear Chaos</em>, he hoped to any higher power listening that Molly wasn’t truly escalating like an up and rising infamous serial criminal.</p><p>He did not need Molly turning his apartment or Rouge’s club into a crime scene, let alone any combination of misinformation reaching the media piranhas to besmirch any semblance of good standing he had regained with the world.</p><p>Not again.</p><p>He <em> refused </em> to go back to–</p><p><em> Breathe</em>, Shadow steadied himself. <em> This isn’t a world-ending crisis. This isn’t a major disaster. This isn’t a vital mission gone south. This is just a missing wallet. And while this behavior still isn’t excusable and will have to be addressed…the issue at hand here is easily fixable.</em></p><p>Unlike the vast majority of the items Molly stole for The Hoard, this was one thing he didn’t have to use his surveillance-tracking system to figure out the owner of whom it belonged. Shadow fiddled open the wallet singlehanded to get a look at the inner contents for the owner’s ID.</p><p>…Only for his being to spontaneously undergo complete organ failure as his eyes’ reflection stared back at him through the sheen on the GUN badge within, as well as the name and title listed on the laminated credentials:</p><p>
  <em> Commander Abraham Towers</em>
</p><p>“MOLLY!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>